My First Love
by Inchii17
Summary: Jalinan Persahabatan Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Jun, juga perasaan cinta Soonyoung pada Jihoon yang masih terus dirahasiakannya SoonHoon 96Line friendship Seventeen BTS Member Seventeen Couple GS!UKE
1. Prolog

My First Love

 _Inchii17_

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Lee Jihoon (GS)  
\- Jeon Wonwoo (GS)  
\- Wen Junhui  
\- Others Seventeen Member

Main Pairing : SoonHoon

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : T

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul dan genre, **GS! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO** bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang **COPAS** dan **PLAGIAT** dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

WARNING AGAIN : **CERITA INI SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN, KATA YANG BERTELE-TELE, DAPAT MEMBUAT MENGANTUK SERTA MEMBUAT ORANG BAPER BERHATI-HATILAH!**

 **P.S PENTING :** Bahasa sangat membosankan, ff yang masih abal-abal, tak layak baca/? Jika anda tidak menyukainya anda bisa langsung menutup cerita ini, terima kasih sudah berkunjung (((:

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

 **1 Januari 2017 – Inchii17**

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

~PROLOG~

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung namja tampan dengan sejuta kejutan, punya senyuman menawan, memiliki banyak kharisma dalam dirinya, bahkan termasuk siswa paling pintar di sekolahnya, tahun ini dia akan masuk ke sekolah menengah atas di dekat rumahnya, tentu saja bersama dengan sahabat-sahabat masa kecilnya. Tinggal bersama neneknya sejak kecil karena kedua orang tuanya pindah ke Jepang. Kwon Soonyoung itu punya banyak teman, tapi yang selalu bersamanya hanya ada 3 orang dan meski sempat terpisah saat sekolah menengah pertama dulu mereka tetap dekat, takdir pun mempertemukan mereka kembali di sekolah yang sama.

Lee Jihoon adalah salah satu sahabat Soonyoung yang rumahnya paling dekat dibanding 2 orang lainnya. Punya ketertarikan berlebih pada musik dan salah satu tetangganya Choi Seungcheol yang sekarang mengajar di Pledis High School sebagai guru olah raga. Paling benci hal yang berisik tapi tak pernah merasa tak suka saat bersama Soonyoung karena sudah terbiasa, yeoja manis dan juga galak yang punya setumpuk fans diluar sana, punya suara merdu bahkan bisa membuat lagu sendiri diumur yang sangat muda, jangan lupa tubuhnya yang mungil membuat siapapun akan berusaha melindunginya padahal yeoja mungil nan manis ini adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, bersama dengan 3 sahabatnya mereka mempelajari bela diri tapi hanya dirinya dan Soonyoung yang mempelajari beladiri Taekwondo. Jihoon itu tomboi juga jutek bahkan jarang bicara tapi jika dengan orang yang disukainya dia akan bicara sangat manis, punya rambut sepanjang punggung, dia memanjangkan rambutnya demi sang pujaan yang kata Junhui lebih menyukai gadis berambut panjang dibanding berambut pendek.

Jeon Wonwoo, sifatnya hanya berbeda tipis dengan sifat Jihoon, dirinya juga punya ketertarikan yang sama besarnya dengan Jihoon jika menyangkut musik tapi dia lebih suka membaca, punya wajah menawan dan juga tinggi badan yang melebihi rata-rata yeoja pada umumnya, tubuh yang ideal, mempunyai rambut sebahu, yeoja tomboi sama seperti Jihoon, lebih suka makan jika stress melanda dirinya, sangat dekat dengan Soonyoung karena sering membully Soonyoung, tahu sejak lama kalau Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon tapi hanya diam saja karena dia tahu Soonyoung tak suka di campuri urusannya.

Wen Junhui, si penengah saat ketiga orang lainnya bertengkar, apalagi saat Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang bertengkar tapi yang bisa menghentikan pertengkaran hanyalah Soonyoung, Junhui itu paling narsis, tapi kenarsisannya itu bisa dibilang wajar dan ada benarnya lagi pula dia punya wajah yang tampan, bisa bermain musik, menari, mempelajari bela diri sejak kecil karena dia lahir di negara tirai bambu yang mengharuskan mereka sejak kecil bisa menguasai bela diri, bertemu dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Wonwoo saat diumurnya yang menginjak tujuh tahun setelah orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang memaksa keluarga mereka meninggalkan tempat kelahiran, tapi tak pernah terlintas didirinya dia menyesal sudah pindah ke korea, karena pada akhirnya dia bersyukur bisa bertemu Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Wonwoo.

Cerita keempat orang ini dimulai saat hari pertama sekolah mereka di Pledis High School. Pertengkaran yang tak terelakan, masa diujinya persahabatan mereka, persaingan di bidang akademik maupun bidang lainnya. Serta kisah cinta dua orang pemeran utama yang terlalu rumit hingga berakhir dengan tetesan air mata.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

 _Hello~~ Nchii kemabali bawa cerita Soonhoon lagi, hehehe kali ini chaptered seperti biasanya hehehe, entah kenapa pengen banget bikin ini, meski ngaret, janjinya udah seminggu yang lalu mau di up cuman masih belum mood, yah untunglah akhirnya bisa up juga di awal bulan dan tahun ini, maafin ya entah kenapa tulisannya Nchii malah makin jelek -_- berdoa aja semoga semakin sering Inchii nulis dikarenakan stress ujian ini tulisan Nchii makin bagus dan enak dibaca :""v eh iya Inchii bakalan ujian dua minggu kedepan jadi gk janji bakalan up cepet T.T duh berasa php'in anak orang jadinya T.T btw maafin yah kalo kedepannya kisah cintanya gk ngefeel hehehe:"v eh iya SoonHoon sekarang makin banyak aja yah momentnya huhuhu jadi apa gitu ya berasa kebahagiaan udah ada dihati Nchii, dan malah semangat bikin ff yang sedih-sedih nyesekin anjir ._

Inchii17 :* - 1 Januari 2017

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 1

My First Love

 _Inchii17_

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Lee Jihoon (GS)  
\- Jeon Wonwoo (GS)  
\- Wen Junhui  
\- Others Seventeen and BTS Member

Main Pairing : SoonHoon

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : T

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul dan genre, **GS! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO** bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang **COPAS** dan **PLAGIAT** dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

WARNING AGAIN : **CERITA INI SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN, KATA YANG BERTELE-TELE, DAPAT MEMBUAT MENGANTUK SERTA MEMBUAT ORANG BAPER BERHATI-HATILAH!**

 **P.S PENTING :** Bahasa sangat membosankan, ff yang masih abal-abal, tak layak baca/? Jika anda tidak menyukainya anda bisa langsung menutup cerita ini, terima kasih sudah berkunjung (((:

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

 **1 Januari 2017 – Inchii17**

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

~Chapter 1~

.

.

.

"JEON WONWOO!" Panggil ketiga anak yang sudah berpakaian rapi di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, mereka sudah sering ke sana tapi karena mereka malas untuk masuk jadilah mereka berteriak dari luar pagar, satpam yang berjaga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Yak! Kenapa sih kalian selalu berteriak?" Tanya Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari rumahnya. Dia sudah mendengar teriakan para sahabatnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu dan dia rasa mereka tak terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah, bisa dibilang ini masih sangat terlalu pagi untuk pergi, tapi anehnya pagi ini Lee Jihoon yang biasa terlambat sudah sangat semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ayolah Jeon! Kita bisa terlambat kalau kau terlalu lama berdandan." Kata Jihoon.

"Maaf saja nyonya Lee asal kau tahu aku tak pernah berdandan, aku hanya mengambil beberapa novel untuk kubawa dan itu memakan waktu, tapi hei! Bukankah biasanya kau yang selalu lama keluar dari rumahmu karena bangun terlambat huh!" Kata Wonwoo kesal.

"Sudahlah ayo berangkat! Kita bisa terlambat kalau kalian terus bertengkar." Kata Jun mengingatkan.

"Baikalah ayo pergi!" Kata Soonyoung ceria menyeret dua orang yang sedang bersitegang.

Jihoon berjalan lebih dulu bersama Jun dan Soonyoung juga Wonwoo berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Hey Soon, kau tahu kenapa pagi ini Jihoon tak bangun terlambat?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Soon berpikir sebentar lalu berkata "Kau lupa ya? Seungcheol hyung mengajar di sekolah kita, jadi mungkin karena itulah dia sangat bersemangat pagi ini."

"Heol! Anak itu, dia masih suka pada Seungcheol oppa?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Soonyoung sekenanya, dia tak begitu menyukai topik ini karena itulah dia hanya menanggapi Wonwoo sekenanya.

Mereka berempat sampai di sekolah tepat waktu, mereka juga tak lupa menyapa Seungcheol yang akan menjadi guru olah raga mereka mulai hari itu.

"Annyeonghaseo Ssaem!" Sapa mereka kompak dan Seungcheol membalas dengan senyuman hangat.

"Jangan berbuat nakal okay? Aku tak akan berbaik hati membela kalian nantinya." Kata Seungcheol.

"Ndee Ssaem!" Jawab mereka kompak dan berlalu masuk ke kelas mereka.

I nchii17

"Astaga! Kau lihat tadi Won? Seungcheol oppa tersenyum sangat tampan!" kata Jihoon heboh.

"Ya ya Jihooniee aku tahu kalau Seungcheol oppa itu tampan, kau tak perlu berteriak di sebelah telingaku jugakan?" kata Wonwoo.

"Hehe mian, aku hanya terlalu senang, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari mulai sekarang." Kata Jihoon senang.

"Ya terserahmu, asalkan kau senang kami juga senang Jihoon-ah." Kata Jun. Jihoon membalas dengan senyuman manis dia merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia sekarang, karena semua sahabatnya mendukung perasaannya bahkan sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak masih bayi pun tersenyum hangat dan menepuk punggungnya menandakan dia akan selalu ada di samping Jihoon apapun keputusan Jihoon.

I nchii17

Sekolah pertama Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Jun mungkin sedikit berisik dikarenakan banyak siswa maupun siswi yang akan berteriak saat melihat keempatnya lewat di sekitar mereka. Siapa yang tak akan berteriak atau menahan nafas saat melihat seseorang yang rupawan di dekat kita? Ditambah mereka adalah anak-anak berprestasi di sekolah mereka dulu.

"Jihoon-ah!" Panggil seseorang saat Jihoon sedang memilih makan siangnya di kantin sekolah bersama dengan Wonwoo, sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jun sudah duluan pergi mengambil tempat untuk mereka berempat.

"Jimin oppa~." sapa Jihoon.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Menyenangkan dan terlalu berisik." Jawab Jihoon dengan berekspresi lucu.

"Hahaha aku sudah menduganya, kau mungkin sudah jadi selebriti disini Jihoon-ah." Kata Jimin.

"PARK JIMIN!" teriak seseorang.

"Ups sepertinya Oppa sudah ketahuan, pergi dulu ya Jihoonie, salam untuk nunna okay?" Kata Jimin sebelum dirinya berlari menghilang diantara segerombol orang-orang di kantin.

"Aish! Aku kehilangannya!" Kata seseorang, dia berwajah sedikit tampan ya begitulah menurut Jihoon karena namja yang paling tanpa hanya ayahnya dan Choi Seungcheol.

"Hei manis, apa kau mengenal namja tadi? Aku melihatmu bercanda-gurau dengannya tadi." tanya namja itu. "Ah sebelumnya kenalkan aku Kim Taehyung, temannya dan perlu kau tahu dia mengambil handphoneku karena ingin membuat pacarku marah. Argh!" Kata namja itu dengan frustrasi.

"Nde sunbae, Jimin oppa itu kekasih eonniku jadi aku mengenalnya." Jawab Jihoon.

"Eoh? Kau dongsaeng Yoongi nunna?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Nde." Jawab Jihoon dengan sekali anggukan.

"Heol! Taehyung?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Taehyung dan Jihoon.

"Wonwoo?!" seru Taehyung.

"Kau kenal Jihoon?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Jihoon?" gumam Taehyung. "Aaaah adik Yoongi nunna, kami baru bertemu, ah benar Won-ah boleh pinjam handphonemu? Aku belum menghubungi Jungkook dan kau tahu kalau anak itu sangat cepat ngambek!" rengek Taehyung.

"Boleh, memangnya handphonemu kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Si bantet mengambilnya!" Kata Taehyung dengan kesal.

"Jimin oppa lagi? Kau mungkin sudah melakukan hal fatal sampai dia berbuat begitu." Kata Wonwoo.

"Iya memang aku yang salah tapi sampai mengambil handphoneku itu sangat keterlaluan." Kata Taehyung.

"cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan Jungkook dan Jimin oppa, aku tak mau jadi penengah lagi diantara kalian." Kata Wonwoo

"Ya ya aku tau." Jawab Taehyung sambil menempelkan Handphone milik Wonwoo di telinganya.

"Kau kenal?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kekasih Jungkook." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku baru tahu Jungkook menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang seperti itu." Komentar Jihoon membuat Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Semua orang punya selera masing-masing." Kata Wonwoo.

"Ini, gomawo Wonie, kau menyelamatkanku." Kata Taehyung setelah dia selesai menelpon Jungkook.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, aku benar-benar lelah." Kata Wonwoo.

"Iya iyaa, aku mengerti, ah benar kau seharusnya lebih hormat denganku, aku sunbaemu di sini." Kata Taehyung.

"Kau mau jadi sunbaeku atau adik iparku eoh?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Okay, aku mengerti, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi, yasudah aku mau mencari si bantet itu lagi, awas saja kalau ketemu." Kata Taehyung pamit.

"Ingatlah Jimin oppa bukan tandinganmu, dia lebih hebat darimu." Kata Wonwoo mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti, nunna!" Kata Taehyung lalu pergi menyusul Jimin yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

"Ayo ketempat Jun dan Soonyoung, kurasa mereka sudah selesai makan sekarang." Kata Wonwoo dan Jihoon hanya mengikuti di belakang.

I nchii17

Sejak istirahat siang tadi hingga sekarang Jihoon banyak melamun, dia sedang memikirkan kenapa sahabatnya punya begitu banyak teman yang mereka kenal, jujur saja Jihoon baru tahu tadi siang kalau ternyata Wonwoo juga kenal dengan Jimin oppa, kekasih eonninya yang memang masih sekolah, sedangkan eonninya sudah kuliah, jika diingat mereka pacaran saat Jimin oppa masih berada di kelas satu sama sepertinya sekarang. Jika Wonwoo saja yang pendiamnya minta ampun itu punya banyak teman jangan ditanya lagi kalau soal Soonyoung dan Jun mereka punya lebih banyak teman dibanding dirinya dan Wonwoo.

Jika kalian kira Jihoon iri, perlu diberitahukan jika dia sama sekali tak iri, hanya saja ada rasa aneh yang menyelusup di hatinya, bagaimana jika mereka berempat tak akan sering bersama karena punya teman baru? Segelincir pikiran itu langsung Jihoon tepis kuat-kuat, sejak kapan pikirannya begitu sempit? Lihat mereka bisa bersama sekarang setelah dulu pernah terpisah bukankah sudah jadi hal yang membahagiakan tak peduli seberapa banyak teman yang mereka buat karena itu semua tak akan bisa menggantikan kenangan yang telah mereka buat bersama.

Jihoon kembali tersenyum, sedangkan Wonwoo, Jun, dan Soonyoung yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan tingkah laku Jihoon menghembuskan nafas lega.

 _"Jihoon sudah kembali."_ Pikir mereka.

"Jihoon-ah bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita ke toko ahjumma sebentar? Aku merindukan masakan Ahjumma." Ajak Jun antusias.

"Boleh-boleh aku juga merindukan ahjumma." Kata Jihoon yang tak kalah antusias.

"Ahjumma sangat merindukan kalian." Kata Soonyoung yang diikuti anggukan Wonwoo.

"Hanya Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sering ke tempat Ahjumma saat kita masih sekolah menengah dulu." Kata Jihoon.

"Itu karena kami satu sekolah, lagi pula tak setiap hari kami ke sana. Hanya sesekali saat Soonyoung atau aku merasa sedih?" Kata Wonwoo.

"Kalian? Sedih?" Tanya Jun.

"Ada saat dimana kita perlu meluapkan perasaan kita kan? Apalagi disaat sesuatu tak berjalan seperti apa yang kita inginkan." Kata Wonwoo.

"Hanya kalian berdua?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Ayolah bukannya kami mau merahasiakannya. Tapi saat itu kalian berdua sedang sibuk." Jelas Soonyoung.

"Kalian terlihat mencurigakan." Kata Jihoon.

"Astaga Jihoon, aku bahkan pernah pergi hanya berdua dengan Jun ataupun dengan dirimu. Apanya yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Benar juga, bahkan yang lebih sering pergi bersama bukankah Jihoon dengan Soonyoung?" Kata Jun.

"Sudah-sudah, kita itu berempat bersahabat wajar kan kalau sewaktu-waktu hanya bisa pergi berdua atau bertiga? Dan sekarang kita bisa pergi berempat bukankah harusnya kita bersyukur?" Kata Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung benar, lagi pula sangat mustahil ada hubungan yang serius antara Soonyoung dan Wonwoo." Kata Jun.

"Kenapa mustahil?" Tanya Jihoon.

 _"Karena Soonyoung hanya menyukaimu Jihoon-ah."_ kata Jun dan Wonwoo dalam hati mereka.

I nchii17

Saat bel pulang berbunyi Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Jun saling berpandangan dan mengangguk bersamaan, lalu berjalan keluar lebih dulu dibanding siswa lainnya.

"Hari ini ahjumma masak apa ya?" Gumam Jihoon.

"Yang pasti sesuatu yang enak." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk makan masakan ahjumma~~." kata Jun

Di perjalanan menuju tempat ahjumma mereka hanya membicarakan bagaimana enaknya masakan ahjumma dan betapa seringnya mereka ke sana dulu. Tapi dalam menit berikutnya, Jihoon berhenti berjalan membuat ketiga orang lainnya menatap Jihoon bingung, karena saat itu Jihoon terlihat seperti patung yang sedang terkejut karena mereka melihat mata Jihoon membulat sempurna. Mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon, akhirnya mereka tahu apa yang membuat Jihoon begitu.

Di sebrang jalan dimana mereka berada mereka bisa melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman, dan mereka tahu siapa itu. Choi Seungcheol orang yang dicintai Jihoon dan wali kelas mereka sedang bermesraan di sebrang jalan.

Setetes air mata mengalir memulai suara isakan dari bibir mungil Jihoon. Soonyoung, Jun, dan Wonwoo dengan sigap melingkari Jihoon, menenangkannya.

"Hei jangan menangis, kau tak mau dia mengetahuimu di sini kan?" Tanya Soonyoung yang berada tepat di depan Jihoon.

"Soonyoung benar Jihoonie, jangan menangis, kita ketempat ahjumma sekarang, kau bisa menangis sepuasnya di sana, okay?" Kata Wonwoo.

"Iya Jihoon-ah, jangan menangis, kau tak cocok menangis." Kata Jun.

Jihoon yang mendengar perkataan sahabat-sahabatnya mencoba menahan isakannya, mengangguk mengerti, tapi air mata tetap keluar dari matanya.

"Tatap aku dan air matamu akan berhenti mengalir." Kata Soonyoung mendongakkan kepala Jihoon. Kalian tahukan jika ada seseorang yang menangis buatlah dia memandang ke atas dan secara otomatis air matanya juga akan berhenti keluar, cara ampuh yang selalu dilakukan Kwon Soonyoung jika sahabatnya menangis, dikarenakan tinggi Jihoon masih kurang darinya bersyukurlah Soonyoung bisa membuat Jihoon hanya memandang matanya bukan langit seperti yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo dulu.

"Gomawo." Kata Jihoon dengan suara seraknya. Dan setelah itu mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju kedai ahjumma yang berada di dekat rumah mereka.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Happy Seventeen Year caratduel~~

Inchii17 :* - 1 Januari 2017

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 2

My First Love

 _Inchii17_

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung  
\- Lee Jihoon (GS)  
\- Jeon Wonwoo (GS)  
\- Wen Junhui  
\- Others Seventeen and BTS Member

Main Pairing : SoonHoon

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, dll (temukan sendiri yak~).

RATE : T

Warning : Cerita gak sesuai judul dan genre, **GS! OOC! Alur terlalu cepat! TYPO** bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang **COPAS** dan **PLAGIAT** dalam bentuk apapun! Bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

WARNING AGAIN : **CERITA INI SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN, KATA YANG BERTELE-TELE, DAPAT MEMBUAT MENGANTUK SERTA MEMBUAT ORANG BAPER BERHATI-HATILAH!**

 **P.S PENTING :** Bahasa sangat membosankan, ff yang masih abal-abal, tak layak baca/? Jika anda tidak menyukainya anda bisa langsung menutup cerita ini, terima kasih sudah berkunjung (((:

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader kalo bisa :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story if u like my Story kkk~ .

 **19 Februari 2017 – Inchii17**

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

~Chapter 2~

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tangis yang sesegukan memenuhi kedai yang sepi di ujung perumahan.

"Sudah Ji, jangan nangis terus." Jun berujar, sambil menepuk kepala Jihoon pelan.

"Mungkin bukan jodohnya Ji, lagiankan namja bukan cuman Seungcheol oppa aja." Kata Wonwoo.

"Tapi enggak ada yang sebaik dan seperhatian Seungcheol oppa Won, kamu ngerti enggak sih kenapa selama ini aku sayang sama dia?" Akhirnya Jihoon bicara setelah lama hanya menangis.

"Kamu bilang enggak ada?! Lalu kita bertiga ini apa? Junie perhatian kan sama kita, Soonyoung juga baik, selalu jagain kita berdua, dan aku? Kamu tau kita sering cerita-cerita bareng, kamu sering curhat ke aku, apa itu kurang Ji? Kita sahabat kamu Ji, di saat kamu lagi sedih kita yang ada di samping kamu Ji, bukan Seungcheol oppa!" Kata Wonwoo kesal, Soonyoung, Jihoon juga Jun terpana, karena itu kali pertama Wonwoo bicara sangat panjang di depan mereka.

"Won.. kita gak tau kamu bisa ngomong sepanjang itu." Ini Soonyoung yang bicara dan langsung dihadiahi satu pukulan di kepalanya.

"Aku juga manusia tau!" Kata Wonwoo semakin kesal.

"Tapi berkat Wonwoo akhirnya Jihoon berhenti nangis." Kata Jun.

Jihoon langsung menunduk malu, jujur tadi pertama kalinya dia nangis lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Maafin Jihoon ya Won. Yang Jihoon maksud itu gak ada namja yang seperti Seungcheol oppa~ dia selalu ada di samping Jihoon, tapi kalau Jihoon beneran sayang sama Seungcheol oppa sepertinya enggak apa-apa kalau Jihoon ngelepas Seungcheol oppa sama yeoja lain asalkan Seungcheol oppa bahagia." Kata Jihoon tersenyum kecil. "Oh tentu aja Jihoon perlu waktu jadi kalian sabar ya sampai hati ini rela melepas semua rasa ini." Kata Jihoon tersenyum tipis.

"Nah itu tau, kita selalu ada di samping Jihoon kapanpun Jihoon perlu kita, jadi jangan sedih lagi ya." Kata Soonyoung dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. _"Dan kau tahu Jihoon, aku juga selalu berada di sampingmu saat kau bersama Seungcheol hyung."_ Batin Soonyoung.

 _"Jihoon, kapan kau akan sadar? Kalau selama ini yang selalu berada di sampingmu bukan Seungcheol oppa/hyung tapi Kwon Soonyoung."_ Batin Wonwoo dan Jun bersamaan.

"Ya sudah ayo pesan yang banyak dan mendapat traktiran dari Jihoon hari ini!" Seru Wonwoo semangat diikuti 3 anak lainnya.

"Pesanlah apapun, hari ini Lee Jihoon yang bayar!" Balas Jihoon.

"Ahjummaaa! Kita pesan menu lengkap yaa~~." kata Wonwoo dan ahjumma mengangguk mengerti dengan senyuman khas seorang ibu yang kentara, ahjumma sudah kenal ke empat anak ini sejak mereka masih kecil tentu sudah menganggap mereka seperti anak sendiri.

.  
.

Inchii17

.

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak insiden patah hatinya Lee Jihoon, sekarang dia sudah tidak merasa sakit hati lagi jika melihat Seungcheol bersama dengan kekasihnya, Yoon Jeonghan yang menjadi guru Sains mereka dan penjaga uks di sekolah, wajar saja mereka dekat karena memang satu tempat kerja di tambah mereka dulu satu kampus meski berbeda jurusan.

Jihoon juga sering bertemu dengan Jeonghan di luar sekolah dikarenakan sang guru muda itu bilang kalau dia ingin punya adik manis seperti Jihoon, dan karena sudah terbiasa Jihoon jadi tak memikirkan perasaannya lagi dan bisa melepas Seungcheol dengan wanita cantik itu, ditambah dengan tugas sekolah dan kesibukan organisasi membuat Jihoon lupa akan perasaanya.

"Jihoon! Hari ini pergi bersama Jeonghan nunna lagi?" tanya Jun saat mereka akan pulang.

"Tidak, Jeonghan eonni sudah ada janji dengan Seungcheol oppa." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama! Soonyoung sedang sibuk dengan organisasinya, anak itu masuk organisasi tanpa pikir panjang, dia masuk osis dan dance club, sudah tau osis itu sibuk, apalagi sekarang dance club akan ada lomba, dasar monster!" kata Jun. Entah dia kesal atau kasihan tapi mimik wajahnya mengatakan dia lebih kasihan dibanding kesal karena waktu mereka bersama menjadi berkurang.

"Jun kau kesepian ya?" tanya Jihoon polos.

"Iyaaaa! Kalian sibuk sendiri!" kata Jun.

"Hahaha yang benar saja, kalau kau kesepian kenapa tak habiskan waktumu untuk latihan? Tadi kau bilang dance club akan lomba kan?" kata Jihoon.

"Banyak yang tak serius, yang serius hanya segelincir orang, jadi latihan tak terlalu sering, ditambah hari ini Soonyoung tak bisa ikut latihan, tanpa dia lebih banyak yang tak semangat, juga hari ini pelatih tak ada." Jelas Jun.

"Terlalu banyak alasan, bilang saja kau malas." kata Jihoon.

"Dengar ya nona Lee, meski begini aku salah satu yang paling rajin latihan, tapi dikarenakan hari ini semuanya tak ada niatan untuk latihan jadi aku juga meliburkan diri." jelas Jun.

"Terserah kau tuan Wen!" kata Jihoon dan pergi duluan.

"Lee Jihoon tunggu!" kata Jun dan menyusul Jihoon.

.  
.

Inchii17

.

Sekarang Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jun dan Wonwoo sebentar lagi akan melalui masa ujian semester.

Mereka semua sibuk dengan diri sendiri, cara belajar mereka berbeda-beda, tapi hasil mereka pastilah tak jauh berbeda.

"Soonyoung-ah." panggil Wonwoo.

"Kenapa won?" tanya Soonyoung. Mereka berempat ini memang duduk tak berjauhan.

"Kau mengerti ini?" tanya Wonwoo, menyerahkan buku bahasa jepangnya pada Soonyoung.

"Lumayan, biar kubantu." kata Soonyoung.

"Jun! Jun! Jun!" panggil Jihoon.

"Ada apa? Ada yang tak kau mengerti?" tanya Jun, melihat situasi yang sama Jun pikir Jihoon ingin bertanya hal yang sama seperti Wonwoo.

 _plak_ terdengar suara pukulan dan ya, benar, Jihoon baru saja memukul Jun.

"Yak! Kenapa memukulku sih?" tanya Jun tak terima.

"Pabo! Kau tahu sendiri aku lebih pintar dibanding otak udangmu itu." kata Jihoon.

"Kau benar, jadi kenapa?" tanya Jun sambil masih mengelus sayang kepalanya yang baru saja di beri kasih sayang berlebih dari telapak tangan mungil milik Jihoon.

"Kau lihat Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, kau tahukan Soonyoung itu tak mau mengajari orang lain tentang hal apapun, tapi dia dengan mudahnya mau mengajari Wonwoo." kata Jihoon.

Wajah Jun berkerut bingung "apa maksudmu Jihoon-ah? Soonyoung malah sering mengajariku saat pulang sekolah bahkan saat di dance club dia selalu menjadi peganti pelatih, jika pelatih berhalangan hadir." kata Jun.

"Hah?! Serius? Jadi ini cuman aku yang tak mau dia ajari? Dia selalu bilang padaku untuk membaca kembali dan memahaminya sendiri." Kata Jihoon tak terima dan Jun hanya mengakat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Jihoon mendengus kesal, dia sadar jika sekarang Soonyoung bertingkah aneh, dia lebih perhatian pada Jun dan Wonwoo, dan menurut Jihoon Soonyoung itu terlalu sangat! Perhatian pada Wonwoo, bukannya Jihoon cemburu atau apa hanya saja dia merasa sedikit kesepian, karena dulu Soonyoung sangat memperhatikannya bahkan selalu menjaga juga melindunginya.

.  
.

Inchii17

.

Hari berlalu dan Jihoon sedang pusing dengan mata pelajaran matematika yang sangat tak disukai Jihoon.

"Soon, aku tak mengerti bagian ini, bisa ajari?" Kata Jihoon pada Soonyoung yang memang sedang mampir di rumahnya.

"Pelajaran apa?" Tanya Soonyoung yang memunggungi Jihoon, Soonyoung sedang membaca komik yang ada di kamar Jihoon.

"Math." Jawab Jihoon singkat.

"Seingatku kau paling pintar di mata pelajaran itu, jadi kurasa aku tak perlu mengajarimu." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon memandang Soonyoung kesal dan melemparkan buku matematika yang ada di tangannya dan segera membalikkan badannya, Jihoon merajuk.

Buku yang dilempar Jihoon mendarat sangat indah pada kepala tak bersalah Kwon Soonyoung.

"Yakk!" Soonyoung berteriak tak terima, segera membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Jihoon. Dapat dilihatnya Jihoon menelungkupkan kepalanya. Hatinya luluh seketika, dirinya sangat tahu kalau dia sama sekali tak bisa marah pada Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafas gusar, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan mendekati Jihoon yang masih merajuk padanya.

Jihoon tahu Soonyoung bergerak mendekatinya, tapi dirinya masih kesal pada namja itu, dia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa merasa kesal hanya karena Soonyoung tak mau mengajarinya tapi mau mengajari Wonwoo dan Jun.

"Maaf ya." Kata Soonyoung, dia mengatakannya begitu lembut bahkan disertai elusan lembut dikepalanya, Jihoon kesal tapi dia tak bisa marah terlalu lama, Jihoom akan selalu luluh jika diperlakukan begini, apalagi jika itu Soonyoung, dan sekali lagi dia tak mengerti kenapa.

"Kenapa sih kau tak mau mengajariku?" Tanya Jihoon, dia bertanya dengan wajah yang lucu membuat Soonyoung merasa gemas.

"Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku hanya merasa kau bisa melakukannya sendiri karena dari dulu kau kan selalu berkata kau mandiri dan bisa sendiri, dan kupikir kau tak perlu bantuanku." Jawab Soonyoung.

Jihoon memajukan bibirnya tanda dia kembali merajuk. "Ya aku tau, tapi kan pasti ada saatnya aku perlu bantuan, apalagi kau tahukan aku benci matematika." Kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung kembali tersenyum. "Maaf, aku pikir kalau kau benar-benar tak bisa kau akan bertanya kembali tapi hingga sekarang kau hanya akan bertanya sekali. Karena itulah kupikir kau bisa setelah kau mencoba memahaminya." Jelas Soonyoung.

"Baiklah ini salahku memang, karena hanya mencoba sekali, tapi kenapa pilih kasih sekali sih? Kau tak akan menolak Jun atau Wonwoo dulu, kau tahu kan mereka itu pintar, yah meski tak sepertimu." Kata Jihoon.

"Apa aku begitu? Terkadang aku akan menolak Jun bila aku memang tak mood." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggernyitkan dahinya. Ada suatu hal yang mengganjal.

"Kau hanya pernah menolak Jun? Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?"

"Hmmm.. Tak pernah." Jawab Soonyoung setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon bertanya lagi.

Soonyoung yang ditanya hanya diam. Membuat Jihoon bingung.

"Sudahlah, jadi dimana yang tak kau mengerti hm?" Tanya Soonyoung, ya Soonyoung mengelak, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jihoon memicingkan matanya curiga. _"Apa Soonyoung menyukai Wonwoo?"_ Batin Jihoon.

"Kau mau aku mengajarimu tidak?" Tanya Soonyoung sekali lagi karena Jihoon tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini, jika bukan karena ini matematika, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lain kali Kwon." Kata Jihoon.

Jihoon mengerti, mereka mungkin berteman sejak kecil tapi tentu saja ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Helloooo~~~ lama enggak up ya aku, cause banyak yang musti di kerjain di kampus sampe lupa sama ini T.T aduh seneng tau gak akhirnya bisa update gitu~ ada yang kangen? /gak/ btw mau ngomong dari mana ya, bingung lmao, udah lama gk bikin mpe lupa, oh iya cuman mau bilang saya udah banyak ketinggalan moment sunhun T.T ughhhh ya masa mereka manis pait gitu sih ah di konser, tapi ucul deh yang pas mereka konser di jepang, momennya agak banyakan dikit dibanding di korea hehehe, gk berharap kokmereka banyak bikin moment saling tatap aja tuh udah wah banget, deket palagi udah kepalang gemes ama mereka, oh iya sekarang sering liat momennya jun ama jihoon . ucul sih tapi kzl wkwkwk, mana si oci ama wonu nempel mulu, becanda berdua, nu jangan nikung temen deh ya, eh iya kemaren momentnya jun hoshi sama wonu uji juga ada ughhhh berhentilah kalian line 96 tersayangku, biarkan sunhun berduaaaa~~~_

 _RIGHTT! OFDnya Seventeen ada lagiiiiii! Seneng bangetttttt moga aja ada dikit gitu momentnya sunhun, meski gk berharap banyak tapi ya sekali ajaaaaa gitu rela kokkk~~_

 _Udah dulu ya, buat ripiw kalian aku baca kok tenang aja, makasih udah mau ripiw di ff gaje da tak berfaedah ini/? Mana kan tulisannya masih macem gak layak baca :"'v berdoa aja moga saya bisa lebih baik lagi T.T demi kalian yang selalu baca ini saya berterima kasih :"v_

 _Ripiw dan like yang banyak ya biar semagat!_

.

.

.

.

Inchii17 :* - 05 Maret 2017

Mind to Review?


End file.
